Devil Fox
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Dante stumbles on a mob beating on a innocent Naruto. After taking Naruto from the village for 8 years, Naruto comes back stronger, and with a cold personailty. How will this effect the elemental countries as dedmon attacks are on the rise?
1. Chapter 1

OK so here goes my attempt at a DMC/ Naruto fanfic.

Also I know there's some skeptics out there railing against the look of a much younger Dante... IT"S A PREQUEL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

But needless to say that version of Dante will not be in my story.

-sees a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR NARUTO

-lawyer gets trampled by Furitaurus-

well that went better than expected.

Oh well now on to the demon slaying, pizza eating, and all around ass kicking that goes into a DMC and Naruto crossover.

So without further Adieu... ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 1: Rise of a Devil Hunter...

It was cold night in Konoha, but seeing as it was October 10th and the annual festival celebrating the demise of the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the Nine-tailed Fox, the village was excited and out in the streets drinking and celebrating to their hearts content. However October 10th was also the worst day of one little five year old boys life, this boy had blonde spiky hair that seemed to defy gravity, blue eyes that held a massive amount of fear for his life, three whisker marks on his cheek, slightly pale skin, and if you were to lift his filthy shirt you would see numerous scars running across his chest and back, his dark blue shorts were ripped and torn, and his shoes, if they could even be called that anymore, were literally being held together by tape. Behind the boy were a vast assortment of every drunken reveler in Konoha, and a just as vast assortment of weapons.

With tears coming from his eyes, the young boy ran as fast his little legs could carry him away from the danger. However at the age of five you don't really have much stamina, so spotting a nearby opening the boy jumped through it, only to be Spartan kicked in the face and then surrounded by the villagers. Crying the boy did the only thing he knew how to do in a situation like this, he put his arms in a defensive position and called for help.

At this point in time a very bored foreigner was sipping on a beer, now the stranger stood around 6'0 with silver hair that was matted down, light blue eyes, tan skin from being outside a lot, and a very muscular physique, though not bulky. He was wearing a red leather trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, black button up shirt under that, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and brown boots with a massive sword on his back.

When he was halfway through with his beer when he heard someone, presumably a child, calling for help. Sighing he paid his bill and walked out of the bar, to find a massive group of locals surrounding something.

"What's going on here," the man asked tiredly. The crowd grinned then parted, revealing a bloody, battered, and bruised child. The stranger went wide eyed and the slowly looked up at the crowd and then glared at them, and released enough killer intent to bring a Kage to their knees. Now to the villagers still conscious from the massive amount of Killer Intent, they all swore in their interrogations that they saw the Devil himself standing behind the man.

"You fuck heads what's the meaning of this," the man shouted, reaching into his coat for something.

"I-i-it's a demon," one of the villagers answered,fear evident in his voice, "w-w-we m-mu-must kill it to a-ven-venge the Fourth Ho-hokage."

This answer only pissed the man off more, and he pulled out to pieces of metal in the shape of an L, one was a ivory color while one was a ebony color. (A/N: Guess who)

"You soulless bastards," The man shouted, stepping between the boy and the mob, "this isn't a demon it's a innocent child."

After he said that everyone heard a thunderous crack, followed by smoke rising from one of the bars of metal, as one of their number collapsed with a whole in his head. Now fearing for there lives the villagers began to run, only to be stopped by a wall of earth. Turning they saw a man in his early to late 50's dressed in a red and white robe with a red and white hat with the Kanji for fire in the center. Shortly after they spotted the old man, known as the Third Hokage, a group of people wearing animal masks and black robes appeared next to him, this people where the ANBU, elite ninja Special Forces.

"ANBU take this villagers to Ibiki," the aged Hokage ordered, "tell him his to use whatever means torture he deems appropriate."

Sadly for the Jonin and Chunin in the mob their ninja careers where cut drastically short. The Hokage then turned and looked at the man standing over the boy, holding his two strange weapons, ready to kill anyone he thought meant the boy harm. Sighing the Hokage stayed right where was then addressed the man.

"Why do you defend the boy," Sarutobi asked, ready to attack the man if necessary. The man just glared at the elderly Hokage, before putting his strange weapons away.

"They were attacking a defenseless child," the man answered, still standing over the boy protectively. Smiling the Hokage looked at the man in a kind, grandfatherly way.

"What's your name stranger," the Hokage asked, it was then the man glared at him, his bangs giving his face a almost demonic shadow.

"My name is Dante," the man answered, the anger evident in his voice. Nodding the Hokage did something that no one in all the years that the Hokage had been in office had done., he got on his hands and knees before the stranger with his nose almost touching the ground.

"Please Dante-san," the Hokage pleaded, "please take Naruto from here."

At this moment people began walking out of the bars, clubs, and various other buildings, and were met by the sight of their leader on his hands and knees in front of Dante. Nodding Dante picked Naruto up off the ground and walked away with Naruto. Not to be seen again for at least eight more years.

Eight years later...

Naruto was yawning as he sat next to his dad in his office, browsing the web for anything of interest, when he felt a decidedly demonic presence enter the building. Pulling out his pistol Sorrow, which was a indigo color with the picture of a weeping woman in her 20's in the grip, he saw his father's old friend, but he only knew him as Hito-Shura, he looked to be in his late teens with pale skin, black hair with bangs that cover his right eye, with a somewhat skeletal physique, tattoos that covered most of his body, yellow eyes with a tint of gray, and he only wore a pair of black cutoff jeans and black running shoes.

"Hello uncle," Naruto greeted, holstering Sorrow, and looking at his adopted uncle.

"Hey Naruto," his uncle greeted in return, his voice sounding somewhat cold from his demonic side. His uncle then began to look his adopted nephew over, in eight years Naruto had gone from a frightened, malnourished kid, to a strong, well fed pre-teen, his hair now had some streaks of red in it from a bonding process he underwent at age 7 with the Kyuubi and his eyes had a tinge of red and were slightly slitted, also he now wore a black shirt, baggy tan cargo pants with a studded belt hanging from his waist, and black combats boots, with his black jacket and nodachi, Flaming Devil, leaning next to it.

"You're dad in," Hito-Shura asked, cocking his head to the side looking for Dante's demonic energy. Looking Naruto saw that his dad had vanished and then he heard the toilet flush, followed by Dante walking out of the restroom. Upon seeing the Demi-Fiend standing in his office Dante's face became serious.

"It's time isn't it," Dante asked, not looking at his son. The demi-fiend nodded and then walked out, giving the Father and Son time to talk. Sighing Dante ran a hand through his hair, before turning to his son.

"I'm not going back without you Dad," Naruto told him, his usually kind eyes becoming hard as ice. Sighing Dante was seeing where this was starting to go.

"Naruto I can't," Dante stated simply, the sorrow evident in his voice, " I have to stay here and manage the shop."

"But Aunt Lucia and Aunt Trish can do that," Naruto stated, and Dante could hear a almost pleading edge in Naruto's voice.

"Naruto," Dante called out, only for Naruto to look away from him. Sighing Dante figured it was time for a different tactic.

"You remember when I first brought you here," Dante asked, smiling in nostalgia, "you'd cry if I left your sight for more than five minutes. You wouldn't have anything to do with Aunt Lady or Aunt Trish. Then you kind of learned to open up to them."

Looking down Naruto was trying to block out every word, but it was useless as his dad laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto what I'm asking you to do isn't easy I know," Dante told his son, "but please give Konoha a chance."

Sighing Naruto calmly nodded and then he felt his Uncle Shura place a hand on his shoulder and he and all his clothes were wrapped in a dark green light as they were teleported to Naruto's birthplace. After a feeling of being stretched and compressed at the same time, Naruto found himself standing in front of a large wooden gate, alone. Sighing and seeing his coat and sword laying nearby Naruto threw his coat on and put Flaming Devil in a sheath on his back. When he was about to walk through the gate he was stopped by two guys wearing flack jackets and headbands with a leaf symbol on them.

"What's your business here," the one on the left asked, only to be met by a crushing amount of Killer intent that made him see the Shinigami behind the boy. Stepping to the side, and about to piss his pants, he let Naruto pass. Walking towards to the tallest structure in the place, which was the Hokage tower, he began walking down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets, ignoring the glares from the villagers. When he arrived at the Hokage Tower the secretary tried to stop him, only to be blasted with a larger amount of Killer intent than what Naruto had used on the village guards. Walking right past her Naruto saw a withered old man with a pipe in his mouth as he did paperwork.

"Hey old man," Naruto greeted darkly, his bangs hiding his eyes. It was then Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, looked up from his latest stack of paperwork and smiled at Naruto.

"Why Naruto my boy," Sarutobi greeted, "it's so good seeing you after eight years. Tell me how is Dante?"

"Dad's alright," Naruto answered, still not looking at the elderly Hokage. This caused Sarutobi's face to grow serious for a minute. Just deciding to get it over with Sarutobi tossed Naruto a key, swiping it out of the air Naruto saw the key had the engraving '5-B' on it.

"That's the key to your new apartment," Sarutobi explained, only for Naruto to walk right out of the office, with the key and his hands shoved in his pockets. Sighing Sarutobi looked at the Fourth Hokage's face and cried, begging the Fourth's spirit for forgiveness.

With Naruto...

Naruto looked at his new apartment, and shook his head before walking back out. Walking the street he heard the sound of a girl pleading with a much older man from the sounds of it. At first Naruto wasn't gonna bother with it, until he heard something crack across skin. Following the noise Naruto found a girl with indigo hair, pearl colored eyes, and porcelain colored skin wearing a beige coat, dark blue Capri looking pants, and dark blue pants on the ground with her hands held up trying to protect her face while a man that could only be a relative held a leather belt in his hand. Normally Naruto would ignore this, he didn't know why he just would, but something about the girl struck a chord with him.

Right as the man brought the belt down to hit the girl again, Naruto made his presence known, by cutting the belt in half with Flaming Devil. The man sent a glare at Naruto only to have another glare fired back at him.

"You're interfering boy," the man said through bared teeth.

"So what," Naruto said darkly, not moving a muscle. It was then the veins around the man's eyes bulged and he slipped into a fighting stance. Grunting Naruto slipped into a fighting style that his uncle had taught him, with his left hand back near his ear and his right hand opened with the palm facing upward. The man thinking his eyes gave him an advantage shot his hand forward, intending to end the fight early so he could get back to belting the girl, only for Naruto to side step his jab and palm strike him in the third rib, followed by a resound crack as said rib broke. Hissing in pain the man grabbed his injured rib and glared at the boy. Trying again the man tried to feint high then hit the boy low, only for the boy to lean back, avoiding the first blow, then he kicked the man in the face, breaking his nose. Holding his nose he glared at the boy, who moved so fast he seemed to teleport behind him, after that he found himself on the ground with a boot in his chest.

"You know you seem to value your eyes," Naruto observed, pointing the tip of his nodachi right at the mans eye, "i wonder what would become of you if I took them."

Fearing for his pride the man was about to beg and plead with the boy to let him go, when Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach. Looking behind him he say the girl from before hugging him. Sighing Naruto sheathed Flaming Devil and was ready to walk away, but not before glaring down at the man and releasing a massive amount of Killing intent, to his dying day the man swore he had looked into the eyes of the Devil. After the girl let go Naruto began to walk, then he felt something tug at his stomach, sighing he turned around looked the girl in the eye.

"If you wanna get away from that guy you can live with me," Naruto offered, after that the girl followed him back to his small apartment.

"You know I never got your name," Naruto said over his left shoulder as they walked back to his apartment.

"I-i-it's Hinata," the girl stuttered.

"Mines Naruto," Naruto replied, and then walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Meanwhile in a unknown base...

Danzo was sitting in his chair over looking the progress on a gate that would help him summon new minions straight from Hell itself. It was then he picked up the days reports on people coming an going from the village and saw a picture of a boy with spiky blonde hair.

"So the Kyubi brat returns," Danzo said to no one in particular, then he let a dark chuckle, " it matters not I will still conquer Konoha with or without him."

So this is the first chapter in the Devil Fox story.

Yes I know Naruto may seem evil without Dante around to play daddy, but bear with me.

Also did Naruto come off as too strong, I mean with the way he thrashed Hiashi single handed?

Well let me know what you think.

Till next time Ja Ne


	2. first day of class

So how you people like chapter 1?

Do you think Naruto is a little to strong, I mean he broke a human rib with one strike and shattered Hiashi's nose with a single kick.

And before you ask, Yes Naruto is Dark in this fic, but not necessarily evil.

Also as far as pairings go I'm thinking a little Naruto x Temari and maybe one other person, no yaoi.

-spots a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR DMC

-lawyer gets set on fire by Berial-

Also to address reviews by Kyubi16 and Meech Macko, if you don't like how the story is written don't read it, and just because the manga didn't SHOW Naruto getting abused doesn't mean it never happened. For everyone else I haven't really bashed anyone yet, at least no one specifically.

Now ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 2: The Devil Fox rises...

After opening the door to his apartment, Naruto noticed that the girl seemed to be a little, what was the word, nervous. Sighing Naruto walked in first and sat on the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Hinata just stood in the middle of the room with her hands clasped close to her chest and looked slightly fearful. Naruto just shook his head and got off the couch, then he patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"You can have the bed if you want," Naruto offered, before he began looking for around for something. Nodding Hinata looked around the apartment, it was small so it didn't take long. The apartment had one bath room, a single bedroom, a small kitchenette, and single couch.

"Can I ask a question," Naruto asked, looking at Hinata with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What is it," Hinata asked back, wondering what his question would be.

"Who was that guy that was hitting you," Naruto asked, no knowing why. It was then he noticed that the girl was looking down and about to cry.

"H-he was my father," Hinata replied, the tears finally starting to come to her eyes. Now Naruto felt his eyes go wide and then he began to sneer, drumming his fingers against his forearm to keep himself from going on a killing spree.

"Why would he do that," Naruto asked, trying his level best to hide the anger in his voice.

"I-i don't know," was Hinata's reply, "he's b-been like that s-s-ince my mother d-di-died."

Sighing Naruto decided to sit down next to Hinata, who immediately enveloped him in a hug and began crying into his shirt. Sighing Naruto held her close and let her cry into his shirt, while he rubbed her back comfortingly. After thirty minutes of crying Hinata fell asleep from exhaustion. Draping a blanket over Naruto decided to use a henge and go buy groceries, after coming back he noticed that Hinata was still asleep. Nodding Naruto began to put the groceries away, before scouting the village for a decent training spot. Seeing a clearing Naruto went to investigate, and the nodded in approval. The clearing had a few rocks here and there, a few downed trees, and a small creek running along the far western side of the clearing.

Raising his left arm up, he began to concentrate some of his demonic energy into it, causing a dark green light to appear on it before a figure materialized in front of him. Now despite his father's disapproval of what he had just done, his uncle had taught him how to make contracts with certain demons to call them to his aid. This demon was a upper B-class demon, the breed of demon was referred to as a Angelous, they only made contracts with people who had a good heart and honest intentions.

This Angelous had black hair that ended at his shoulders, dark purple eyes, a chiseled face, a lean figure, and he was wearing a simple white robe, two gold bands on each wrist, and brown sandals. His white wings were folded close to his back as he looked down with a soft smile at Naruto.

"Hello my friend how goes things with your dad," the Angelous asked, seeing Naruto look away was all the answer he needed.

"So he sent you back didn't he," The male Angelous asked, his face now looking like it could have been carved from stone.

"Yes Razio," Naruto answered, "but I don't wanna talk about it right now. What I need is a sparring partner."

Drawing Flaming Devil from it's sheathe, Naruto looked coldly at the Angelous, who drew a silver sword from a scabbard at his side. Smirking it seemed that Naruto phased out of existence for a minute, but his cross cut was parried by Razio. When they separated Razio charged at Naruto and attempted a overhand slash, only to be blocked by Naruto, who immediately parried the attacked and scored a small cut on Razio's right bicep. Smirking Razio disengaged, then began to quickly spin his sword in a figure eight style, causing a massive amount of mist to cloud Naruto's vision. Sighing Naruto closed his eyes and listened for the flutter of Razio's wings. Quickly ducking Naruto turned and had the tip of his blade resting underneath someone's chin.

"You win Naruto," Razio said, with a smirk on his face, "what's that make it?"

"45-39," Naruto answered, "your favor."

Nodding the angel disappeared and Naruto was left standing in a empty clearing, where he spent the next three hours training with Flaming Devil and his pistols, Sorrow and Mercy.

Meanwhile in another part of the Elemental Countries...

A little girl, no older than six or seven years old, was running for her life. She had just turned a corner thinking she was safe, when she felt a bit of drool land on her shoulder. Looking up with horrified eyes she saw a monster with black skin and yellow symbols etched into it, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, a head that ended in a rounded snout and with no eyes, razor sharp silver colored claws, a tail with a black stinger that whipped through the air, and black spikes coming out of it's shoulders and spine. (A/N: if you need a visual reference simply imagine the Aliens from AVP but with silver claws and yellow symbols)

The girl was about to scream in fear, when a large amount of sand shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around the monster, just before it was crushed by the sand. Turning and looking at the other end of the alley the girl saw a boy around 12 years old with blood red hair, teal colored eyes, a red tattoo that was the Kanji for Love over his left eye, and he was wearing a tan sash over a red shirt, a ninja mesh shirt underneath that, black pants, black ninja sandals, and he had a large gourd strapped to his back.

Deciding to not take her chances the girl ran for the opposite end of the alley and somehow managed to get home safely. However the boy, known as Gaara no Subaku, spent the rest of the night eradicating any other creatures he deemed a "threat to his existence". When the morning came the people saw the bodies of dead demons littering the streets, the bodies however immediately vanished when the sun shone on them. Gaara was now sitting in his room meditating, seeing as how he couldn't sleep without letting Shukaku out. After an hour's worth of meditating Gaara felt a presence far off that felt strangely like his, but subtly different.

Getting up from the lotus position, Gaara began to think on what this strange presence was, causing his brow to crease in frustration. Growling Gaara shot his sand at a nearby bird and crushed it in his sand.

"I shall exterminate this threat to my existence," Gaara said coldly, "then I shall be the one to stand at the top."

In Konoha the next morning...

Naruto woke up on the couch, and he felt a strange weight on his chest, looking down Naruto saw Hinata curled up on the couch next to him with her head on his chest. Sighing Naruto let her lay there for a few more minutes until she woke up.

"Sleep well," Naruto asked politely. Hinata's answer was to smile and snuggle closer to him. Sighing Naruto was about to toss her off of him, when a alarm clock rang causing Hinata's eyes to go wide as she bolted off the couch and out the door. Sighing Naruto ran a hand through his hair before walked to the Ninja academy, and leaned against the wall outside the door.

In the classroom...

Hinata sat in her usual seat, panting for breath as she just barely made it to the classroom in time. It was at this moment one Kiba Inuzuka began to look at her lecherously, now it may not seem like it but Hinata despised the boy with all her being. All he he ever harped on was women were good for only two things, and that they should know their place, this having been a heated argument with one girl named Tenten. Also he claimed to be one of the strongest guys in the class, funny how he never showed it in taijutsu. It was at this moment that Iruka walked in and used his secret Demon Head jutsu, silencing the arguing going on between one Sakura Haruno, or the flat chested banshee as most kids in the class knew her by, and Ino Yamanaka, about who would get to sit next to Saskue Uchiha.

"Well class seeing as how this is our last year together I have some interesting news," Iruka announced, "we have a student who will be joining for this last year."

It was that moment the door blasted past Iruka's nose and slammed into the far wall, after the door slammed into the wall Naruto decided to make his entrance, causing a lot of the girls to immediately began drooling and the guy population of the room began to become jealous. Smiling coldly Naruto took a seat next to Hinata and then put on his headphones and drowned out the lecture.

Meanwhile with the Root ANBU... 

"Danzo-sama," a faceless Root ANBU said on bended knee, "we currently have eyes on the Kyuubi."

"Good," Danzo replied, looking at the nearly constructed Hell Gate, "make sure he does not interfere with our plans."

"Hai Danzo-sama," the Root ANBU said, just before he left the presence of his master. Danzo then began to chuckle darkly at how magnificently his plan was coming together, when he felt a dark presence enter his office.

"Ah Lucifer I did not expect you so soon," Danzo greeted, before turning and looking at a man in a dark black cloak that seemed to absorb sunlight. Lucifer just chuckled darkly as he walked over to the window Danzo was standing in front of.

"**Yes Danzo it has been**," Lucifer replied, eying the Hell Gate, "**is it near completion**?"

"Another month or two and it should be finished," Danzo stated, causing Lucifer to grin behind underneath his cloak.

"**Good**," Lucifer stated as he overlooked the construction of his ticket out of hell, "**Soon I shall have my revenge on that insolent whelp Dante and that ungrateful demi-fiend, and you shall be richly rewarded**."

Danzo smiled evilly, imaging having the powers of the Devil himself and bringing the old fool Sarutobi to his knees, just before taking the title of Hokage and leading Konoha to it's rightful place as ruler of the elemental nations.

Well I'm ending this chapter here.

So what you guys think so far?


End file.
